MLP: El Poder del Vapor
by Charly52
Summary: Al salir mal un hechizo de Twilight, las seis ponis son arrojadas a una Equestria industrializada. Ellas buscarán la forma de retornar a su mundo. Pero los obstáculos a superar serán grandes y en el camino encontraran amigos, conocidos y hasta ellas mismas, que serán muy diferentes a sus contra-partes. El reto mayor: proteger a Spike de los ponis que lo codician.
1. Capitulo 1: ¡A que no puedes!

Ponyville gozaba de un día como ningún otro. El cielo despejado y vistiendo su más maravilloso azul. Los arboles estaban más verdes que de costumbre. El aire inundado del perfume de las flores. Rosas, jazmines, lavandas, turquesas, margaritas, vainillas, jancitos. Las casas y tiendas lucían esplendidas, como si fueran parte de un todo. Si los ponis estaban felices sus hogares reflejaban el sentimiento. Si, por el contrario, se sentían tristes o irritados las casas parecían apagadas. Pero en ese momento los ponis del pequeño pueblito estaban radiantes. La razón es que no hacía mucho habían celebrado la ascensión de una nueva princesa a la bella nación de Equestria. Ellos no podrían estar mejor.

Brincando entre la atmosfera de júbilo de las calles, Pinkie Pie repartía invitaciones para un gran evento. Estas rezaban:

GRAN DESAFÍO "A QUE NO PUEDES".

_Mañana a las 3pm  
en el parque._

_Twilight Sparkle hará una demostración de magia para superar los retos de Rainbow Dash._

"Espera, espera, espera ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Twilight aceptando un reto?"

Verá usted, querido lector, El día anterior Twilight estaba practicando magia delante de sus amigas en el parque recreacional de Ponyville. Usualmente suele practicar magia en público, y hasta alguna de sus amigas se ofrecen de voluntarias para que practicara con ellas.

Podía convertir fácilmente manzanas en naranjas y viceversa. Podía hacer que Spike no le interesasen las gemas sin que surgieran efectos secundarios. Podía convertir una nube común en un algodón de azúcar que hacia llover chocolate (A petición de Pinkie Pie, por supuesto). Pero nada de eso parecía impresionar a Rainbow Dash. Es más, entre cada truco que realizaba la alicornio, Rainbow soltaba un gran bostezo, mientras que las demás ponis expresaban su asombro con vítores.

Al tercer gran bostezo, más grande que los anteriores, Twilight pierde la paciencia.

—Eres libre de irte si estás aburrida— dijo tratando de mantener la compostura.

—No, estoy bien— respondió la pegaso azul, indiferente, mirándose un casco. Las demás la observaron confundidas.

Twilight no le dio mucha importancia. Solo era Rainbow presumiéndose, era normal. Continuó con su rutina. El siguiente truco era hacer flotar nueve animalitos de Fluttershy. Se imaginará, querido lector, los miedos que azotaban el tímido rostro de la pegaso color vainilla, mientras que las demás amigas no podían contener su entusiasmo y fascinación por las complejas proezas que ejecutaba Twilight. Salvo Rainbow Dash, pues, al culminar dicho acto, soltó el más profundo, sonoro, eterno e irritante bostezo que la poni purpura haya soportado jamás.

—¡¿Qué Cascos te pasa?!— estalló Twilight.

—¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!— Refutó Rainbow como si tratara de señalar una obviedad —Eres una alicornio ¡por el amor de Celestia! Deberías hacer cosas geniales.

—No quiero parecer una presumida, pero lo que hago es "genial".

—No. Lo que haces son hechizos que ya vimos. Eso no es genial.

—¡Oh, vamos! Puedo hacer cosas que pocos unicornios han logrado.

—Igual son hechizos que un unicornio haría. No quiero eso. Quiero ver magia real de un alicornio, porque eres un alicornio ¿verdad?

Twilight se paso un casco por la cara. —¿A qué te refieres?

Rainbow se acerco lentamente a Twilight hasta quedar nariz con nariz.

—Te reto a que hagas tres proezas mágicas de mi elección para probarme de que ya no eres más un unicornio.

Twilight miró a su amiga como si le acabaran de contar la mayor ridiculez que había escuchado. Naturalmente su respuesta fue un simple y rotundo "no". Era absurdo ¡claro que era un alicornio! No necesitaba probarle nada a nadie.

Entonces la pegaso azul soltó de su boca: "No eres más que una unicornio con alas."

A la poni del costado estrellado le cayó un balde de agua fría. Nadie en su sano juicio podía poner en duda lo que ella era. La mismísima Celestia la había convertido en lo que es ahora. Hasta había tenido una coronación y todo. Rainbow no podía dudar de eso. Pero lo hacía.

Twilight no lo toleró. Encaró a su amiga como si de una defensa en un juicio se tratara. Expuso sus razones, más que valederas, de que efectivamente era un alicornio. Se defendió tan prodigiosamente, que ninguna corte podría negarle el hecho de que era un alicornio. Pero Rainbow lo negaba. Y lo negaba una y otra vez. Y Twilight se exasperaba más y más. Y la discusión se redujo hasta el punto de parecer ya un pleito de niños:

"¡Soy una alicornio!" decía Twilight, "No, no lo eres" negaba Rainbow. Las demás ponis solo observaban, sin saber qué hacer, a excepción de Pinkie, que estaba entretenida forzando a Spike a que mordiera una gema.

—¡BIEN!— gritó al final —¡Acepto tu estúpido reto! ¿Dónde y Cuándo?

Rainbow dibujo una sonrisa triunfal—Pasado mañana, en este mismo lugar, a las tres de la tarde ¿te parece bien?

—¡Perfecto! ¡Te te garantizo que quedaras asombrada con lo que puedo hacer!

—¿Es una pinkie promesa?— Insinuó la pegaso.

Twilight tenía la cabeza tan caliente, que si colocabas un cubo de hielo en ella, este se evaporaría al instante. Con tal estado, no cantó la pinkie promesa. Casi se arranca las cuerdas vocales al gritarla.

Y fue demasiado tarde cuando recapacitó.

-0-

El día había llegado. Se había construido un estadio improvisado en el centro del parque. Dentro de la arena había una pequeña carpa de campaña. En ella ,Twilight esperaba para salir y rezaba para no hacerlo. En las gradas se erguía un balcón reservado para los padres de Twilight, Velvet y Night Light, las princesas Luna y Celestia, Cadence y su hermano Shining Armor. La pobre poni no podía creer que vinieran. Pinkie Pie dijo que era un evento que no podían perderse la realeza o la familia. Al visitarla, Luna la felicitó por no rechazar un reto donde se probara su valía. Celestia le deseó buena suerte. Sus padres no dejaban de decirle lo orgullosos que estaban de ella. Y su hermano le dio unas palabras de aliento. Sus amigas participaban en la organización del evento. Pinkie se encargaba del entretenimiento antes del espectáculo principal. Fluttershy, de guiar a los ponis a sus asientos. Applejack, de la comida. Y Rarity, del vestuario y el maquillaje. Sin embargo Twilight se negó a llevar una vestimenta, no así Rainbow. Las tribunas estaban repletas de entusiastas ponis que esperaban, impasibles, a que el evento diera comienzo.

Todo este jolgorio solo agravaba el frágil estado emocional de la poni y, para empeorar, empezó a susurrarle una voz. Una voz que reconocía perfectamente bien. La ultima voz que ella desearía escuchar. Esa voz, le habló en su característico tono burlón.

—¡Vaya, vaya ¡vaya! ¿Qué es lo que estoy escuchando allá afuera? ¿Qué es lo que veo? ¿La mismísima Princesa Twilight Sparkle aceptando un reto?

—¿Qué quieres Discord?

Twilight miraba severamente a una figura bordada de una criatura fabulosa. Poseía la cabeza de un poni, pero su cuerpo parecía hecho con distintas partes de toda clase de animal. Curiosamente tenía vida propia.

—Oh, solo pasaba por aquí para desearte buena suerte. Es lo que un buen amigo debe hacer ¿No es así?

Twilight no estaba de humor para los juegos de Discord y menos para ser condescendiente.

—¡No soy tu amiga!

—¡Eso díselo a otro Discord!— dijo ofendido—Por otro lado—la criatura bordada chasqueo los dedos y reapareció enroscado en el cuerpo de la alicornio, ya en carne y hueso—Es algo hilarante todo esto. No me lo hubiera perdido por nada.

Twilight agacho la cabeza resignada—Crees que no ganaré el desafío ¿verdad?

—Pff ¡Por supuesto que lo ganarás!

La poni purpura miró al dracus con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa. Que él tuviera esa fe en ella era algo ridículo de creer.

Discord levantó una ceja, extrañado. La princesita lo miraba fijamente con la cara más boba que podría tener. Lo divertido se había esfumado y paso a ser molesto. A pesar de ser una criatura milenaria, no soportaba que nadie se diera cuenta de lo obvio.

—¡Oh por el amor de…! Pudiste vencerme a pesar de que yo hiciera que tus amigas actuaran como imbéciles. Si puedes vencer al señor del caos, puedes hacer cualquier cosa cariño.— chasqueó los dedos otra vez y se materializo en frente de la poni. —Aunque no puedo creer que después de todas tus experiencias pasadas con la pinkie promesa, hayas hecho una. De todos modos será divertido ver como la leal Rainbow Dash lucha por mantenerse "genial" ante tus trucos de magia. "Suerte".

Un último chasquido y un destello, y Discord desapareció.

El silencio reino por unos segundos la carpa antes de ser invadido por los ruidos del exterior. Twilight volvió a quedar sola en la tienda de campaña. Sola, así se sentía. No quería admitirlo, pero la figura del dracus la había reconfortado un poco. En ese momento se sentía pequeña e impotente.

Una explosión cimbró el aire sacando a Twilight de sus pensamientos. La platea grita de la emoción.

—¡Damas y caballos!— La voz de Pinkie tronó desde lo alto del globo —¡Bienvenidos al evento "A QUE NO PUEDES"! En él, la princesa Twilight Sparkle deberá realizar tres hechizos a elección de la retadora Rainbow Dash para probar que es una alicornio de verdad. Y ahora, la retadora, legendaria voladora, chica de acción, la única, la intrépida, la audaz ¡Rainbow Dash!

Una raimplosión sónica surcó el firmamento. Instantes después la aludida apareció volando, dejando un arcoíris tras de sí para luego dar un aterrizaje perfecto. Llevaba su viejo disfraz de la Comandante Hurracane. El público la ovaciona, ella saluda y da ánimos para que la sigan alabando.

Twilight observaba todo desde la carpa. No podía evitar pensar, después de ver toda esa parafernalia, que la vanidad de la pegaso había llegado a un nuevo nivel.

—¡Con ustedes! La alicornio que siendo unicornio venció a Nightmare Moon, Discord y una osa menor. Coronada recientemente a princesa en Canterlot. La única, la poderosa, la cerebrito, la bibliotecaria y, no menos importante, la princesa ¡Twilight Sparkle!

La multitud vuelve a estallar en animosos gritos de aliento. La alicornio, antes de salir, utiliza la técnica de relajación que su cuñada Cadence le enseño. Una vez fuera, miró a su alrededor. Los amigos y familiares de las chicas estaban en las gradas más bajas. Las Cutie Mark Chrusaders; los Cake; Snips y Snails; la alcaldesa, Time Turner y Ditzy Doo; Daisy, Lilly y Rose; Rebusnón y Matilda; Big Macintosh y la Abuela Smith; Zecora; las gemelas del spa, Lotus Blossom y Aloe; Cheerilee ¿Trixie? Hasta la unicornio azul había venido. Todos animándola. En el palco su familia la alentaba como fans a un equipo de futbol. Pero no había señales de Discord por ningún lado. Solo un unicornio marrón de crin canosa que estaba entre las princesas. Luna parecía tenerle repulsión.

—¿Y bien?— dijo Rainbow —¿Lista para darle al público lo que vino a ver, Twilight?

—Rainbow, esto es estúpido. Me niego a continuar con esto.

—¡Ah no! No darás marcha atrás. Ya es tarde para eso. Tienes que probarme a mí y a todos aquí que eres una alicornio.

Twilight suelta un suspiro, resignada. Si quería terminarlo tendría que seguirle el juego a la pegaso.

—Las reglas son simples— continuo Rainbow—tendrás tres intentos para ejecutar cada hechizo. Si fallas los tres intentos en alguno, perderás el desafío.— una expresión desafiante dibujó su rostro. —¿Estás lista?

Twilight largó otro suspiro y quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego afirma con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—¡La princesa Twilight está lista para el primer reto.— narra Pinkie desde lo alto del globo.

—Te reto a— proclamó Rainbow —retroceder diez segundos en el tiempo.

—¡Uy! ¡Un hechizo de tiempo! Rainbow Dash no se conforma con pequeñeces ¡Ella va a por todo!

—¿Diez segundos?— reflexionó Twilight —Suena fácil.

Un estallido de luz se manifestó al lado de la alicornio y una segunda Twilight apareció con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¡Muy fácil!

Rainbow distraídamente había quedado con la boca abierta. Pero al instante se da cuenta y se sacude cualquier señal de asombro.

—Nada mal— dijo —¿Pero cómo se que no te has duplicado?

La primer Twilight sonrió

–Porque ahora me voy yo.

Alza su cuerno, queda envuelta en luz, un relámpago y desaparece. Todos los ponis ahogan un grito. Rainbow se frota el mentón. En si la tarea de mantenerse inexpresiva le era muy difícil ¡Había visto un poni viajar en el tiempo! ¿Cómo uno puede mantener la compostura cuando ha sido testigo de tal maravilla? Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no mostro señal de estar impresionada.

—Felicidades— dijo secamente —Superaste el primer reto.

Un rugido tremebundo fue liberado en las gradas.

—Pero no creas que las siguientes serán igual de fáciles!— continuó —Tu segundo reto será: ¡Cambiar a Spike de dragón a un perro!

El estadio enmudeció al instante, Spike sintió un nudo en la garganta, Pinkie Pie no podía soltar palabra alguna y en el palco empezaron a verse caras preocupadas.

—¡Estás loca!—increpó la alicornio a la pegaso—¡Jamás hare algo así!

—¡Oh, vamos!— protesto Rainbow mientras se quitaba el yelmo —Debes hacerlo ¡Hiciste una pinkie promesa!

Twilight estuvo a punto de llevarle la contraria, pero pronto calló. Trataba de buscar una forma de que cambiara el reto sin que pareciera que estaba rompiendo la pinkie promesa. Los ponis, impacientes, empezaron a cantar su nombre, cosa que hacia mas difícil para ella el concentrarse.

Finalmente desiste.

—Está bien, Rainbow. Lo haré.

La multitud estalla eufórica. Spike miraba para un lado y para el otro nervioso, buscando desesperadamente una manera de escapar del estadio. Pero Rainbow le corta toda esperanza y lo empuja hacia la poni purpura. Él se acerca a ella con la cabeza gacha. Twilight se siente muy mal al verlo.

—Lo siento mucho, Spike

Spike frunce el seño y aprieta con fuerza los dientes. —Voy a matar a Rainbow Dash por esto.

—Recuerda— Advirtió Rainbow —Solo tienes tres intentos.

Twilight tomo aire, cerró los ojos, apunto su cuerno al dragón. Este, paralizado por el miedo, empezó a sudar. Ella traga saliva y le lanza un rayo magenta que crea un capullo de luz purpura alrededor de él. La conexión se vuelve inestable. El rayo chispea y finalmente se rompe. La alicornio pierde el equilibrio y ambos se derrumban en el suelo.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre las gradas. Pinkie Pie tardo en emitir sonido alguno al micrófono

—Twi… Twi… La princesa Twilight falla su primer intento.

En el palco, las princesas del sol y la luna intercambiaron miradas llenas de duda y preocupación. Velvet empezó a mordisquear su casco y su marido Light Night estaba paralizado en el borde. Shining, instintivamente, abraza a su princesa de cristal, quien oculta su rostro en él. Rainbow susurró tan bajo que solo la alicornio la escucho, apenas, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para llenarla de nuevos ánimos.

—¡Tu puedes!

Twilight se incorporo y alentó con vigor al dragón para que también lo haga. Su mirada reflejaba seguridad y férrea decisión. Y de nuevo cerró los ojos. En su cuerno apareció un aura, que se transformó en brillo, que se intensifico hasta ser resplandor. Chispas, humo y fantasmagóricos fuegos escapaban de él. El dragón, que ya estaba de pie frente a ella, fue envuelto por otra aura, y elevado del suelo. El aura se espesa hasta convertirse en una esfera de luz. Un rayo los conecta, la luz se intensifica y un violento vendaval se alza alrededor de ellos. Pronto una explosión de luz enceguece a todos los presentes.

Poco a poco, todos y cada uno, recuperan la vista y ven sorprendidos que el dragón ya no estaba en el estadio. Pinkie reventó el micrófono con un grito, dejándose llevar por la emoción.

—¡Lo logró! ¡Twilight Sparkle lo logró! ¡Pasó la segunda prueba!

En efecto, en lugar de un dragón, ahora se encontraba un perro purpura, con una gran cabeza y orejas verdes. Todos rugieron exacerbados. Algunos saltaban en sus asientos, otros agitaban las patas, otros chiflaban o aplaudían. Spike estaba tan absorto y horrorizado por su nueva apariencia, que tardo un buen rato en sentir a Winona olfateándole la cola.

Las chicas, dejándose llevar por la emoción corren hacia Twilight y se juntan en un fuerte abrazo. La alicornio desconcertada, les pregunta el porqué de tanta emoción, si no había concretado las tres pruebas.

—¡Fácil tontita!— dice Pinkie —Tu tercer reto viene con premio.

—Qué ¡Qué!

—Veras dulzura—dijo Applejack—Entre todas discutimos cual será tu tercer reto y se nos ocurrió también que debíamos enmendar las cosas contigo.

—Así que tu tercer reto será— anuncia Rainbow quitándose el resto del disfraz —Tele transportarnos, a nosotros siete ¡a Japony!

—No te preocupes— dijo Rarity viendo la duda crecer en la cara de su amiga —Los gastos los cubrimos nosotras.

Las dudas en Twilight no eran de naturaleza económica, había muchos riesgos. Japony estaba al otro lado del mundo. Sus amigas pretendían que saltase medio planeta, una distancia que ni siquiera Stars Swirl el barbado logro acercarse. Pero ellas no harían caso de sus advertencias. Simplemente estaban emocionadas con la idea de ir.

Seis ponis y un dragón, esa era la cantidad. Siendo sincera consigo misma, le atraía la idea de conocer rincones del mundo que solo había leído en libros. Y el hecho de que sus amigas la alentaran y animaran a realizar el reto, ayudaba a que la poni purpura accediera.

Cuando Twilight da el si todos en el estadio saltan de la emoción. A excepción de Spike, quien dio un fuerte gruñido y exigió que lo volvieran a convertir en dragón, y las princesas, que intercambian inquietudes sobre lo que veían venir.

Una vez que el dragón volvió a su viejo ser, las cinco ponis y él se reúnen alrededor de Twilight. Dieron un prolongado último saludo a un público extasiado, emocionado por ver el acto final. Las chicas también tenían el mismo ánimo y Rainbow Dash no lo ocultaba.

Twilight cerró sus ojos, no sin antes conservar en su cabeza una última imagen de Ponyville. El estadio entero entró en silencio. El suspenso se apoderaba de ellos,

El tiempo pasaba, el ánimo general mermaba y la duda los invadía. No tardo en picarles las nucas a las ponis también.

La princesa estaba tardando bastante.

Rainbow fue la primera en voltear la vista a Twilight. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero su cuerno titilaba. La pegaso azul susurró a Rarity.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto?

La unicornio blanca no era una gran conocedora de magia, pero sabía lo suficiente.

—Nunca he oído de algún unicornio que haya logrado saltar una distancia semejante.

Ni siquiera escucho de alguno que lo haya hecho de Fillydelphia a Manehattan. Las demás tampoco y Spike solo sabía de uno que se tele transportó cuatrocientos kilómetros, la distancia de Ponyville a Canterlot. Un mal presentimiento se cernía sobre ellas, y miraron con preocupación a Twilight.

Ella seguía sin abrir los ojos. Applejack trata de llamar la atención de la alicornio.

—Twilight ¿Estás bien, dulzura?— no obtiene respuesta.

Los nervios se apoderan de Rainbow y encara a Twilight

—¡Noc, noc! ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?— tampoco obtiene respuesta alguna.

Las chicas, cada vez más intranquilas, se preguntan entre ellas el por qué del comportamiento de su querida amiga. Sin embargo, Fluttershy notó algo más.

—Em, chicas— trato de llamar la atención sin éxito— ¡Chicas!

Spike, apenas la oye, llama al silencio a las demás.

—Em, bueno—continua la tímida pegaso—Em ¿Es normal que los ojos de Twilight brillen?

Sus amigas no sabían a qué se refería y echaron un vistazo más de cerca a los parpados de Twilight. Efectivamente, de donde se unían, salían haces de luz. Applejack, dominada por el miedo, sacude frenéticamente a la poni purpura y la clama. Bruscamente sus ojos se abren de par en par, blancos, luminiscentes. El cuerno estalla en magia formando una campana que atrapa a los siete. Las ponis tratan de escapar, pero es inútil, es demasiado densa como para romperla.

Spike se muerde las garras, Fluttershy se abraza con Rarity, Pinkie mira frenéticamente para todos lados y choca inútilmente contra la campana una y otra vez. Rainbow abraza a Applejack.

—¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!—Grita la pegaso sin comprender.

Applejack increpa a Rainbow. La impotencia y el miedo la dominaban.

—¡Tú y tu estúpida idea nos metieron en esto!

—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

La poni azul estaba desesperada, de rodillas frente a Applejack con la esperanza de que sepa que hacer. Sin embargo la granjera sabía ocultar mejor lo que sentía. Ella prácticamente estaba en el mismo estado que todas. Lo último que quería era darle falsas esperanzas. Lo que realmente se necesita, cuando todo parece estar perdido y no haya razón para luchar, es algo de fe ciega que se arraiga como una pequeña mata que crece en el desierto y puede renovar el espíritu de los vencidos. Applejack mira a Rainbow fijamente, luego a Twilight y luego a los demás.

—Ruéguenle a Celestia que, a donde sea que vayamos, haya aire que respirar.

Rainbow se abraza mas fuerte a Applejack, ella le corresponde. Pinkie estrangula con un abrazo a Spike. Rarity y Fluttershy no cambiaron de posición. Un sonido antinatural sale escupido de la boca de Twilight. Sonaba como un asmático luchando por respirar.

Fuera de la campana, el viento arremete contra la arena con una fuerza huracanada. El público estaba en estado de pánico. Chocándose entre sí y pisándose, desesperado por escapar del lugar lo más rápido que podían. Únicamente los familiares de las ponis y amigos muy cercanos siguen viendo horrorizados como las chicas, en cualquier momento, desaparearían ante sus ojos. El unicornio marrón era el único poni que seguía tranquilo a pesar de todo. Miraba, como se miran los amigos cuando se separan por un largo tiempo y no saben cuándo volverán a verse. De su boca salieron palabras que, a pesar de estar más lejos de él que las princesas, solo Velvet las escucho tan claras como si vinieran de su propia voz.

—Suerte, mi querida Twilight.

El viento se intensificaba, al igual que la luz, hasta estallar ambos, para después morir en la calma.

* * *

**Próximamente**

Capitulo 2: De engranes y Tuercas

Pinkie Pie sollozaba en un callejón confundida y asustada. Entonces, oyó un ruido que venia de arriba. Alzó la cabeza y, para su sorpresa, ve a Rainbow Dash sobrevolando las azoteas, dejando una extraña estela de humo de variados colores...

No olviden comentar n_n


	2. Capitulo 2: Ciudad de Fotografía

**Capítulo 2: Ciudad de Fotografía.**

En la negrura de la confusión, empezaron a filtrarse sonidos. Algunos familiares, otros irreconocibles.

Pinkie Pie abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue una torre tan alta, que estaba segura de que tocaba las nubes y tan gruesa como una de las torres del castillo de Canterlot. Estaba invadida de columnas blancas y flores de oro. Un enorme disco del mismo color que las columnas rodeado de símbolos y extraños dibujos negros, era el protagonista de toda esa suntuosidad. Dos agujas, adornadas con un sol y una luna, salían de su centro.

Parecía una especie de reloj. Un reloj que no marcaba hora.

Era difícil dejar de contemplar aquella curiosa estructura, mucho más lujosa que los salones del castillo de Celestia.

Un horrible graznido apaleo los oídos de la rosada poni, despabilándola de un brinco.

—¡Apártate del camino y haz algo de provecho, maldita vaga!— le grito un poni vestido con una boina italiana y una bufanda, ambas beige, y unas gafas protectoras enchapadas en cobre.

Pinkie, ofendida, se incorporó para escupirle al maleducado potro algunas verdades. Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de una calle y obstruía el paso de las… ¿carretas?

Rápidamente se apartó del camino.

Era algo curiosamente inusual. No había visto cosa así antes. Carretas de reluciente metal que se movían solas. Parecía que los ponis que estaban arriba las controlaban con una quinta rueda que nacía de la parte superior. En la parte posterior sobresalía una especie de chimenea que despedía humo de olor desagradable.

Trató de orientarse mirando a su alrededor. Todo lo que veía le resultaba extraño. Los edificios eran altos y grandes. Había cientos de ponis extrañamente vestidos y ninguna cara le resultaba familiar. No encontraba ni a sus amigas, ni a Spike entre la multitud. Pronto su respiración se empezó a entrecortar, los edificios se volvían más grandes, los ponis eran cada vez más, el poco cielo que lograba divisar desaparecía. Pinkie retrocedió, asfixiada por el trajine de una ciudad desconocida, hasta chocar con un transeúnte.

—¡Ey!— exclamó —Mire por donde camina señorita.

Pinkie quiso disculparse, pero perdió la voz y sus ojos se agrandaron como dos platos cuando vio donde supuestamente tenían que estar las patas traseras del poni. Dos barras de metal pulido, terminando cada una de ellas en cascos del mismo material. Grabados floreados se extendían a lo largo de ellos, y ruedas dentadas hacían las veces de articulaciones.

No pudo soportarlo. El mundo se había vuelto loco y rancio, nada divertido y muy aterrador. Salió corriendo, espantada por el antinatural hedor que destilaban los ponis y las brujerías mecánicas, que no eran más que una tremebunda paliza a sus oídos. Para donde mirara solo veía miseria. Ponis sin identidad, ciegos de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ni colores, ni alegría, ni amistad, solo egoísmo.

Encontró un pedacito de hogar en un oscuro callejón. Unas pocas matas de hierba que luchaban por recuperar el suelo que el asfalto les arrebató. El ruido de los monstruos ambulantes se perdía un poco. Allí tuvo un respiro para mirarse a sí misma, y se vio sola. Por primera vez en su vida estaba sola.

Antes tenía a su familia en la granja, nadie sonreía, pero era muy unida. Cuando se mudó a Ponyville, hizo amigos fácilmente. Cuando Twilight había llegado al pueblo, por primera vez supo lo que era tener un amigo cercano. Jamás había experimentado ese vacío que ahora le estaba perforando el pecho.

No sabía dónde estaban sus amigas, no sabía dónde estaba Spike, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ella, o tenía la certeza de poder encontrar a las otras. Le ardían los ojos, su vista se humedeció. Su pecho se hundía, le costaba respirar. Y allí, en ese lugar gris, lloró, como llora una pequeña potrilla, perdida y asustada en una gran ciudad.

Un zumbido la asalto desde arriba. Tenía un cierto parecido al que hacían esas extrañas carretas, pero era distinto a la vez. Alzo la cabeza y vio a Rainbow Dash sobrevolando los techos de los edificios. No lo podía creer ¡una cara conocida entre tantos ponis sin rostro! Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Ella no la había notado y era crucial no perderla de vista.

Persiguió a la pegaso. La siguió una cuadra a la derecha, tres a la izquierda, vuelta dos más a la derecha. Estuvo a punto de ser atropellada cuadra y media. Corría lo más rápido que podía. Siempre con la vista arriba, chocándose con los transeúntes. Ya no importaba quienes eran, o si los tumbaba.

Notó que salía humo de la cola de Rainbow y descubrió espantada que se le estaba incendiando. Grito su nombre, no la oyó. Giró a la izquierda. Los edificios se hacían cada vez más bajos y el cielo se habría cada vez mas. Era cada vez más difícil seguirla. Le dolía el pecho, los cascos se le hinchaban, las extremidades se le entumecían.

La perdió de vista en una esquina. Forzó el paso y cruzó la vereda de enfrente, pero no vio señales de Rainbow o de su cola chamuscándose. Instintivamente fijo su mirada hacia el edificio de la esquina, donde la pegaso había desaparecido. No era alto como los otros, tenía apenas dos pisos. De ladrillos azules, con grandes ventanas exhibiendo lo que parecían ser cajas de colores con cilindros parecidos a telescopios pegados, pero mucho más cortos. Eran de distintos tamaños. Desde pequeñas, de fácil transporte, hasta una roja del tamaño de un poni que se sostenía de un monstruoso trípode. La entrada era una puerta doble de madera cobriza y arriba había un cartel verde que rezaba en letras blancas:

RAINBOW &amp; HOLSTEIN.  
CASA DE FOTOGRAFÍA. SERVICIO TÉCNICO.  
_También reparamos relojes._

Pinkie Pie pasó por todos los estados de ánimo al verlo. Desde la felicidad absoluta, pasando por la ansiedad, algo de duda, hasta la tristeza y el miedo de que fuera demasiado bueno para ser real. Porque ¿desde cuándo Rainbow tenía una casa de foto… ¡lo que sea!? ¿Y quién era Holstein?

Dudas y vueltas, dudas y vueltas, la acosaban hasta darle dolor de cabeza.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?— le llamó la atención un poni terrestre de avanzada edad, blanco, de crin canosa y abundante, ojos celestes, ataviado con una capa y un sombrero de bombín, de acento similar al Canterlotense.

Pinkie Pie vio que cargaba un par de morrales con compras y, balanceándose en un casco, un juego de llaves. Supuso de inmediato que trabajaba allí.

—¡Sí! ¿De casualidad conoce a una pegaso de crin arcoíris? Juraría que la vi volar hacia aquí ¡Se le estaba quemando la cola!

—¿Quién la busca, si se puede saber?— pregunto el albino levantando una ceja, único musculo que se movió de todos los que había en él.

—Pinkie Pie.

El albino levanto sutilmente la otra ceja.

-¿Pinkamena Diane Pie?

Extraño. Ella jamás se dirigió a ningún poni por su nombre completo. Desde que dejó la granja donde creció, únicamente se presentaba como Pinkie Pie, ya que su nombre completo era demasiado largo y aburrido, y su diminutivo era mejor y más gracioso.

Pero ese semental de avanzada edad sabia su nombre completo ¿Acaso era un amigo de su padre? Tenía pinta de serlo.

—S-si.— afirmó con recelo.

—No conozco a ningún poni con esa descripción y lamentablemente no vi ninguno.

A Pinkie se le desinfló la crin de la decepción. Estaba tan segura de haberla visto aterrizar en el techo de aquel local. Quizás siguió de largo y, por haberse entretenido, ahora este a varias cuadras de allí, o a dos ¿Qué diferencia había si la perdió de vista? podría estar en cualquier parte. Quizás el local le pertenecía a otra Rainbow.

—Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que atender mi negocio.— trató de despacharla el albino.

No obstante, al instante que abrió la puerta, para desgracia del viejo, una voz familiar gritó desde adentro.

—¡Holstein! ¡Por los siete Tártaros! ¿Viste mi juego de destornilladores? La estúpida maquina se averió de nuevo y casi me estrello en la Av. Starswail.

Pinkie reconoció al instante la voz de Rainbow Dash. Su tradicional estado de ánimo volvió al igual que su peinado. No importaba que el albino le haya mentido, había encontrado un rostro conocido. Asomó la cabeza al umbral de la puerta y vio a su amiga nadar entre los muchos cajones y gabinetes de los mostradores. Vestía una camisa percudida, que en sus mejores épocas era blanca, y sobre ella un gastado chaleco color vino, con tantas manchas como bolsillos. Holstein, sin más remedio, entró con le seño tan fruncido como la nariz levantada.

—¿Cuántas veces es necesario recordarle, señorita, que modere su lenguaje?— La reprendió.

Dejó los morrales a un lado del mostrador. Rainbow paró su frenética búsqueda y acusó con la mirada al albino, dando a entender que ya tuvieron esa discusión cientos de veces.

—Por favor Holstein ¿Estamos solos tu y yo en estos momentos? ¿Es realmente necesario mantener las etiquetas?

—De hecho, tenemos visitas.

La colorinche poni ladeo la cabeza y vio a la poni rosa agitando un casco y mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Pinkie esperaba que ella saltara de alegría o por lo menos le devolviera el saludo. Sin embargo la reacción de Rainbow fue todo lo contrario. Ojos agrandándose, pupilas contrayéndose y un fuerte tirón al anciano, ocultándose ambos detrás del mostrador, le insinuaban a la poni rosa de que su presencia era todo, menos agradable.

Rainbow le susurró a Holstein:

—¡Qué hace ella aquí! Pensé que no sabía del negocio.

—Claramente la debió seguir desde el centro.— dedujo Holstein —Le advertí que era una imprudencia.

—¡No quiero regaños tuyos!— reprendió —¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—¿Amenazo con llamar a la policía?— sugirió el albino.

—No. Puede que este loca, pero no es estúpida. Sabe que si los llamamos todos se enteraran de la maquina.

—¿Quién está loca?

Pinkie se había asomado por el mostrador. Le había sorprendido la reacción de su amiga al verla. Otra cosa que le llamó su atención era su refinada forma de hablar. Era como si estuviera imitando a Rarity, pero no parecía hacerlo con intención humorística.

Su sonrisa seguía ahí, solo que un poco más apagada. Podría ser que esa poni no fuera Rainbow, pero era idéntica a la Rainbow que conocía y quería ¿Una hermana gemela quizás? ¿Cómo es que no sabía de ella? Preguntas nuevas revoloteaban alrededor de su rozada cabeza, al igual que a Rainbow.

¿Cómo es que la pudo seguir desde el centro? Fácil debió de correrla durante quince cuadras a una gran velocidad. No había oído de algún poni haciendo tamaña proeza desde la invención del automóvil ¿Qué intenciones podía tener ahora que descubrió donde queda su negocio? Pero lo más importante era por qué ¿Por qué la siguió hasta ahí? ¿Por qué ahora, por qué no antes? ¡¿Por qué los seguía viendo con esa estúpida sonrisa?! ¿Cree que la tiene bailando entre sus patas? ¡¿Quién se cree?!

Encaró a Pinkie y ensartó todas esas preguntas en el corazón de la rosada, una a una, con vehemencia y saña, quebrándola poco a poco, hasta que de Pinkie solo quedo una maraña temblorosa de crin alicaída.

La poni rosa estaba adolorida. Había entendido de cruel forma que esa poni no era la Rainbow que conocía y no parecía haber manera de que hicieran amistad.

—¡Responde soez!— Vociferó la arcoíris.

—Perdón—dijo Pinkie con un hilo de voz—Te confundí con una amiga. No era mi intención hacerte enfadar.

—¿Amiga? — Dijo la poni celeste burlonamente, fingiendo sorpresa —Tú tienes una amiga ¿en serio?

Pinkie se encogió más. Su pecho se le hundía y su garganta tenía un nudo.

—Pff ¡Por favor! — Continuó —No engañas a nadie Pinkamena, tú no tienes amigos.

Lagrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de la fiestera ¿Quién era esa poni para tratarla así? Ella no la conocía. O si era una broma de Rainbow Dash, hacía rato que ya no era graciosa.

—¡Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie!— Plantó cara —Me disculpé contigo, toleré que me trataras mal porque pensé que estabas enojada, pero nunca, nunca, permitiré que me basurees de esa forma.

—¿Con que osadía…?

Ambas ponis se gruñían y lanzaban miradas asesinas, listas para atacarse la una a la otra al más mínimo signo de cambio. Holstein solo se limitaba a observar, preparándose para lo peor. Pinkie notó algo en los costados de su rival, o mejor dicho, la ausencia de algo. Algo que no había notado antes, pues sus ojos no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad del lugar.

—¡Tus alas!— Se sobresaltó —¡No las tienes!

—Ahora si ¡Te pasaste de la raya!— Grito Rainbow.

Hinchada de rabia, se abalanzo contra Pinkie. Holstein intervino rápidamente antes de que su ama diera el primer golpe. Atrapándola entre sus patas delanteras, se alejo a una distancia prudencial.

—¡Señorita Rainbow, mantenga la compostura!— clamó el albino. —Por las benditas hermanas, ella no vale la pena.

Rainbow luchaba para liberarse y acometer a Pinkie hasta teñirla de rojo. Ella se estaba burlando, la humillaba en su propio negocio. La rabia la carcomía hasta las lágrimas. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que Holstein no la iba a soltar de ninguna manera y eso la hacía sentir impotente. No podía controlarse. La rabia se transformó en angustia. Oculta su cara en el pecho del anciano, en un vano intento por conservar su orgullo. Holstein le acaricia la crin en consolación. Ella solloza.

Pinkie estaba sorprendida y asustada.

—Lo… lo siento tanto.— Dijo —Nunca fue mi intención…

—Será mejor que se vaya y nos deje en paz.— Pidió Holstein con la voz quebrada.

Pinkie no sabía qué hacer. Holstein la penetró con la mirada.

—Váyase o llamare a la policía— amenazó el albino —Hablo en serio.

Las orejas de Pinkie bajaron, su crin y cola se alisaron, su pelaje se oscureció. En ese estado ella salió del local. Pero una vez fuera ¿A dónde más ir? Seguía sin saber donde estaban sus amigos, sin saber donde estaba ella ¿Estarán bien o estaban en la misma situación que ella? ¿Dónde comenzar a buscar? ¿Dónde podría dormir? Lo único que se le ocurría hacer en esos momentos era esperar a que se calmen las cosas y disculparse con la chica idéntica a Rainbow. Luego seguiría su camino. No había de otra, se sentó en la cuadra de enfrente y espero a que llegara la hora de cerrar.

—0—

¿Alguna vez han sentido como si no fueran parte del mundo? Estar flotando en la nada observando conductas que antes te parecían normales y ahora te son extrañas o ajenas. No sientes que tu cuerpo este físicamente ahí o haber perdido el sentido del cuándo.

Así se sentía Pinkie, ausente, observando a los ponis ir y venir por las veredas, concentrados en lo suyo. No eran distintos de cualquier poni en Equestria, salvo por el hecho de que no sonreían.

Una pareja caminando hacia su casa con los ojos ensombrecidos; en una esquina un viejo en harapos alimentando a un par de palomas, muerto por dentro; una "carreta" se estaciona frente a Pinkie y su conductor entra a la casa de fotografía para retirar unas fotos. Todos tan vacíos.

Sin embargo algo extraordinario pasaba a cincuenta metros de Pinkie. Dos potrillos jugaban con una lata, abollada por las idas y venidas que los niños le daban a patadas. La poni rosa no los hubiera notado si no fuera porque ambos potrillos eran puras risas y gritos. Alegría y color en un paisaje tristemente gris, así como la hierba verde en ese callejón.

Pinkie notó que algo frio la tocaba. Giro su cabeza y vio un potrillo color vainilla, vestido con un pulóver gris, de crin dorada en corte taza, alcanzándole una moneda. Pinkie primero creyó que quería devolvérsela, pensando que era suya, pero el potrillo siguió con el casco levantado cuando ella le dijo que no lo era. Entonces tomó la moneda y el potrillo desapareció en la primera esquina.

Pinkie escudriño la moneda. Era plateada, de bordes fileteados. En una cara estaba un disco con un par de alas y un cuerno naciendo de él, del otro, un ornamentado 25 y la palabra "Centimos". En los bordes se leía:

DISC &amp; OTHER BANK COM. REPUBLICA DE EQUESTRIA.  
EN ARMONIA Y AMISTAD.

¿República de Equestria? No, imposible. Equestria es un reino, la moneda estaba mal acuñada ¡No! La moneda no era equestriana.

Pensó que podía haber otro país con el mismo nombre, pero eso era ridículo, nada tenía sentido. La torre, las carretas, los ponis, Rainbow Dash, la moneda.

"Piensa Pinkie, piensa" se decía "¿Qué pasó? Hacia unas horas estabas tranquila en Ponyville divirtiéndote con tus amigas y después ¿después qué?" La respuesta le abofeteó la cara al instante "El hechizo de Twilight… ¿Habrá sido…?" descartó la hipótesis de inmediato "No, es un hechizo diseñado específicamente para moverte a través del espacio. Lo que significa una sola cosa y es tan disparatada que ni yo me la creo".

—…gura de que el sistema de engranes no es el causante de las fallas.

Pinkie fue arrancada de sus pensamientos. Los ponis celeste y blanco estaban cerrando el local. Rainbow cargaba los morrales de las compras que Holstein había traído horas atrás.

—Quizás tenga razón, madame—dijo Holstein—pero debe admitir que es muy limitante ¿no ha considerado usar el sistema de articulación esférica?

Ambos se dispusieron a partir y Pinkie los siguió a una distancia prudencial, pudiendo oír todo lo que decían.

—No, Holstein. Eso es una novedad que mostraron en la feria del año pasado y después no se supo mas.

—Tal vez haciendo un estudio de campo a uno de sus familiares y compararlo con el funcionamiento de la maquina podríamos tener una mejor idea de cuál es el falló.

—¿Y cuál de la larga lista de "amor de familia" podría ser?

—La prima Rainbow Cloud, por ejemplo.

—Gracias, pero no. Demasiada atención tiene con los últimos escándalos. Lo último que querría es estar atada a otro chimento de la "linda Cloudy".

Rainbow se esponjó la crin imitando a su prima. Holstein soltó un suspiro.

—No le haría mal hacerle una visita a sus parientes de vez en cuando y no solo limitarse a saludarlos en las fiestas.

Rainbow fulminó con la mirada al anciano quien, lejos de amedrentarse, se enojó con ella.

—¡Por favor, señorita ¿Aislarse de la familia solo por lo que le hizo su tío?! Es algo inmaduro de su parte.

—Aún así no quiero saber nada con ellos.

Rainbow ladeo la cabeza en señal de rechazo ante la idea de pasar tiempo con alguno de sus familiares. Pinkie se deslizó fuera de su rango de visión. Luego Rainbow cuchicheo algo con Holstein largo rato y ambos no se dijeron nada a partir de ahí.

Doblaron una esquina de una calle ancha iluminada por múltiples farolas. En una de ellas había enredado un gran globo rojo y bajo ella, Pinkie avistó al potrillo que le dio la moneda, tratando de alcanzarlo. Rainbow y Holstein pasaron de largo, pero Pinkie se debatía entre seguirlos o ayudar al potrillo. No pudo soportarlo cuando vio en sus ojos el inmenso deseo de tenerlo.

Pinkie trepó por la farola, sabiendo que se arriesgaba a perder de vista al par de ponis. El potrillo observaba ávido como Pinkie regresaba al suelo con el globo en una pata y se lo ofrecía a él con una tímida sonrisa. Lo tomó y le devolvió una radiante a cambio, y se fue por un callejón que había a unos cuantos metros.

Pinkie se sentía mucho mejor consigo misma. Todo lo que quería era ver una sonrisa de verdad, hacer feliz a alguien. El mundo ya no le parecía tan gris. Había valido la pena a pesar de que quizás haya perdido de vista a Rainbow. Sin embargo la poni celeste estaba en frente suyo cuando volteó. Tremenda sorpresa que se llevo, más aún cuando cayó en la cuenta de que le esteba sonriendo.

—Siento tanto lo que paso allá— dijo Pinkie —No quería herirte.

—Está bien— Calmó Rainbow —Verás, no sé qué creer ya., pero conozco lo suficiente a Pinkamena como para saber que en la vida haría algo como lo hiciste tú.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es un poco complicado decirlo— intervino Holstein —Lo primero que note fue su, particular, alegre tono cuando hablo conmigo por vez primera. Lo segundo fue su total desconocimiento ante la condición de Rainbow. Finalmente pude ver como ese potrillo, al que le alcanzo el globo, le había dado previamente la moneda. Su reacción ante ella me pareció inusual, como si no hubiera visto una igual en su vida. Y me pregunté ¿Por qué?

—Holstein cree que no eres Pinkamena. — concluyo Rainbow.

Pinkie le pregunto entonces a Rainbow si confiaba en las palabras del albino. Ella afirmó que Holstein tiene una gran habilidad para conocer a los ponis, aunque esta vez era difícil creerle. Pero aun así ponía los cascos en el fuego por él.

—De hecho yo también tengo una teoría muy loca. —comento Pinkie. —Pero es bastante difícil de digerir.

—Quizás nos la puedas contar en la cena.

—¿Qué qué?

—Mira, he sido dura contigo y necesito enmendarlo, así que te ofrezco vivir en mi casa y que juntas busquemos a tus amigas ¿qué dices?

A Pinkie se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa, se le esponjo la crin y la cola, y se le avivaron los colores. Abrazo fuertemente a Rainbow y juró que serían muy buenas amigas.

La colorinche estaba sorprendida por la efusiva reacción de Pinkie, además de la curiosa forma en la que su crin se comportaba, y que oliera a algodón de azúcar. Holstein tenía razón, ella no era Pinkamena. Pero acaso, como él sospecha ¿está ella relacionada con la repentina tormenta de esa mañana?

* * *

Y tiempo a pasado desde que empecé con esta historia. Este capitulo lo tuve que hacer de a oraciones porque la facultad, parciales, trabajos, bla bla bla, lo común.

No voy a prometer que subiré mas rápido mis capítulos tanto de este Fic como el del **Embajador **o que compensare las tardanzas con capítulos más extensos por qué atentarían con la calidad del trabajo, y como escritor amateur me esmero en darles solo lo mejor y de la mejor forma. Lo que les puedo prometer es que no descansaré hasta terminar en lo que considero es mi fic mas ambicioso hasta el momento... eso también va para el **Embajador.**

Sin mas nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo titulado: Cuento de Alicornios. Hasta entonces n_n


	3. Capítulo 3: Cuentos de Alicornios

**¡Urray! otro capitulo subido. Antes de comenzar quisiera hacer aclaraciones del capi anterior.**

**En él deje un pequeño Easter egg (referencia) de mi película favorita de todos los tiempos. ¿Saben de cuál se trata? El globo rojo (1956). Así es, el potrillo que ayudó Pinkie es el protagonista de esta obra maertra de 30' del cine francés (y eso que a mi no me gusta el cine francés).**

**También dejé pistas sobre el estatus social y físico de Rainbow Dash, que después develaré en futuros capítulos.**

**Y a partir de ahora (que conste), después de cada capitulo, nombraré las obras que aparecen como referencia (si es que las hay).**

**Sin mas, disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Cuentos de Alicornios**

El tacto, es el primero de los sentidos que toma conciencia en el cuerpo de Twilight.

Una punzada en el costado delantero, apenas la percibió. Otra un poco más fuerte, la princesa arrugó la cara.

—¿Qué haces, Scoots? —dijo un potrillo asustado.

—¡Shh! Está dormida —dijo Scootaloo.

—¡¿Está viva?! —susurro el potrillo.

—¿Qué creen que sea? —Preguntó otro—. ¿Un alicornio?

—¡No seas tonto, Button! —Renegó el primer potrillo—. Los alicornios no existen. Es obvio que es un experimento de la bruja.

—No crees en alicornios, pero si crees que un poni terrestre pueda hacer magia —se burló Scootaloo.

Twilight empezó a abrir los ojos. Entre las manchas que su nublosa vista le era capaz de ofrecer, vio a Scoots, la pequeña pegaso color naranja, y a quien debía ser Button, un potrillo de colores marrones, parados junto a ella. Sus cabezas dirigían su atención hacia una mancha gris y gorda que se excusaba pobremente ante sus compañeros.

Las manchas tomaron la forma de los potrillos. Uno de ellos, el gris, fijó la mirada en Twilight y los músculos le temblaron, los ojos se le agrandaron y las pupilas se le contrajeron.

—¡Despertó! —Chilló dándose a la fuga.

Button, en acto reflejo, hizo lo mismo que su amigo. Ambos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se desvanecieron y solo quedó de ellos los ecos de socorro que gritaban.

Pero Scoots lo máximo que se alejó de la purpura fue un par de metros. Su miedo era grande, más no tan grande como su curiosidad.

Twilight, con esfuerzo, logró sentarse. Cabeceó a un lado y al otro, no reconocía el lugar. Sentía que su cabeza flotaba y sus extremidades estaban débiles.

Estaba en un callejón estrecho, un carro y poco más de anchura, hecho un lodazal. Parecía haber llovido recientemente. Tachos en cada punta desbordados de podredumbre, algún que otro montón de cajas acomodadas como si fueran un refugio. Las paredes porosas y sucias de ladrillo rojo, construido a las apuradas. Improvisadas sogas como telarañas con ropa mojada. No importaba cuanto las lavaran, a pesar de que su suciedad desaparecía, no lo hacia su vejez.

Twilight se dio cuenta de que sus amigas no estaban con ella y sacudió la cabeza bruscamente para quitarse de encima el ensueño.

—¿Spike? ¿Applejack? ¿Rarity? —llamó sin resultado alguno—. ¿Chicas? ¿Dónde están todos? —Pronto reparó en la pegaso—. Scoots ¿Qué haces aquí?

Scootaloo se sobresaltó al oír su nombre.

—Yo-yo vivo por aquí, señora. —dijo tímidamente—. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Twilight no asimilaba las palabras que la pequeña e introvertida pegaso soltaba, tan diferente de la audaz, capaz de hacer todo por probar ser digna de su ídolo. Sabía perfectamente que la potrilla naranja vivía en Ponyville, no en ese lugar olvidado por Celestia ¡Y vaya que estaba olvidado! Pero ella no la reconoce. Se puso a pensar qué había pasado y recordó inmediatamente el reto. Lo último que alcanzaba a vislumbrar era algo con el hechizo de transportación y luego solo una negra laguna.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. No reconocía la arquitectura de los edificios ¿Será acaso…? Recordó haber leído una tesis sobre la magia y el poder viajar entre dimensiones, los mundos y las distintas líneas de tiempo. ¿Habrá hecho lo que ningún poni hizo jamás? ¿Habrá viajado a otro mundo?

A Twilight se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro y su orgullo se hinchó. Pero pronto se desvanecieron ambos cuando tomó conciencia real de la situación. Estaba atrapada y, si la suerte le era benévola, todas sus amigas estarían en distintas partes de ese mundo.

—Disculpe —llamó Scootaloo la atención de Twilight.

La poni bajó la vista para encontrar a la potrilla a centímetros de ella.

—¿Es usted una Alicornio de verdad?

Era doloroso verla: estaba sucia y delgada, parecía pasar hambre. Una de sus orejas estaba muerta, colgando y bamboleándose al compás de los movimientos de su cabeza; ¿Cómo la habrá perdido?. Su ala derecha estaba entablillada. Su mirada reflejaba la desesperada necesidad de aferrarse a la creencia de un mundo no tan vil.

La imagen de lo que ningún niño debería padecer estaba frente a ella, mirándola con esos ojos que estaban a punto de abandonar su creencia en la magia y los milagros, y de pronto presencian uno. Al principio tiene miedo: miedo de que no sea real, que sea otro truco, otra treta de la vida. Otra carnada para que muerda y darse cuenta, muy tarde, que del otro lado le espera otra encarnizada paliza. Pero de apoco la certeza va creciendo en lo más profundo de su corazón. Crece tanto que le duele. Se le hace difícil respirar y solo encontraría alivio si oye las palabras exactas salir de la boca de Twilight.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de responder se escuchó a la distancia a una poni gritando el nombre de Scootaloo. Era su madre llamándola para el almuerzo. La potrilla respondió, pero no se fue sin antes darle una última mirada a la alicornio.

Twilight finalmente se encontró sola.

Sintiéndose completamente recuperada, se incorporó y se alejó del callejón. Sin embargo las otras calles no estaban en mejores condiciones. Twilight pudo notar que mucho antes habían sido asfaltadas, pero ahora solo quedaban pequeñas islas de piedra descolorida.

Los edificios mostraban abandono y decadencia: las paredes despintadas, alguna que otra ventana rota y las puertas no tenían mejor aspecto. Las veredas llenas de pozos y una de cada tres farolas o estaba torcida o directamente fue arrancada de su pedestal. El lugar acentuaba su deprimente aura con el hecho de que no se veía ningún poni caminando.

Dobló una esquina y vio algunos carteles señalando los distintos negocios que había a lo largo de la calle: "Verdulería de Joe", "Panadería Cake", "Edna Moda's". Pero solo uno le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Se balanceaba peligrosamente de eslabones derruidos y un mástil oxidado. El cartel tenía la pintura descascarada y una capa de suciedad. Apenas se podía leer lo que decía:

CHUCHERÍAS PINKAMENA &amp; DIANA.  
_Curiosidades. Compra/venta. Reparamos lo que sea._

El edificio del que se sostenía igualaba su condición. Las paredes de ladrillo visto rojo, en el mismo estado que los demás edificios; las grandes vidrieras estaban cubiertas de tierra y no se sabía bien que era lo que exhibían. La doble puerta que aún conservaba algunas líneas de pintura azul mostraban un cartel con la leyenda "Abierto".

Twilight, luego de dudar un momento, decidió entrar. El nombre de la dueña era similar al de su amiga. Podría intentar con la verdulería o la panadería, pero sentía de que, más que ayudarla, los Cake y Joe de ahí la tratarían de loca, y probablemente tendrían razón. No habría mucha diferencia si trataba con ella, pero sentía que debía de tomar el riesgo.

La puerta crujió y sonó una campanilla. Dentro del local la oscuridad era densa. Cientos de objetos de extrañas formas, cubiertos de polvo, formaban laberinticos pasillos. Un reloj de pie con un péndulo inmóvil, un juguete a cuerda de un elefante tirando todo un elenco de payasos acróbatas, una caja de madera oscura espléndidamente decorada con finos detalles.

Twilight examinó la caja con más detenimiento y descubrió que la caja funcionaba a cuerda. Le dio unas vueltas pensando el tiempo que pasó almacenada en ese lugar o su desconocido origen, sin mucha esperanza de que funcione. Entonces la abrió y, para su sorpresa, la caja cantó. Sobre ella danzaban dos enamorados de papel. El semental vestía un largo esmoquin color vino mientras que la yegua, un impresionante vestido que recordaba a un fénix en pleno vuelo. La melodía de la caja era la de una canción de cuna que le cantaban sus padres cada noche cuando era pequeña.

Twilight estaba hipnotizada con el danzar de las dos figuras de papel. Se podía tejer una historia de encuentros y desencuentros, de pasiones, de decepciones. Del amor venciendo toda clase de re-

— ¡Ey! —Dijo de repente una voz chillona detrás de Twilight—. ¡Si lo tocas, lo compras!

La alicornio dio un salto por el repentino reto y volteó para ver a la dueña de aquella voz: una poni terrestre, bastante molesta, de colores rosa, crin alborotada y ojos azulinos. Vestía una chaqueta color chocolate a botones y una camisa vainilla.

Twilight reconoció a Pinkie Pie en cuanto la vio, al igual que la rosada a la purpura. Sin embargo sus reacciones no fueron las mismas. Mientras que a la alicornio la alegría la abordaba y desbordaba, a Pinkie se le agrandaron los ojos, contrajeron las pupilas y el vello de la nuca se le erizó.

Antes de que Twilight tuviera tiempo de soltar palabra alguna, la rosada poni desapareció detrás del polvoriento mostrador que estaba al fondo.

—¡Lárgate! —Gritó desde su escondite—. ¡No eres bienvenida aquí!

—¿Pinkie? —Twilight se iba acercando con cuidado, tratando de evitar que la dominasen la confusión y el miedo—. Soy yo, Twi…

—Sabemos quién eres Sparkle —Interrumpió—. Y no te quere… Espera un minuto.

La poni de crin de algodón de azúcar asomo su cabeza y escaneó con la mirada a la poni purpura. Luego fijo su mirada en los ojos de la otra.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Pinkie. Ese es tu nombre ¿Cierto?

La sonrisa de Twilight reflejaba su incertidumbre y confusión al extraño comportamiento de la poni rosa. _Pinkie_ viró los ojos y soltó un gruñido antes de salir de su refugio.

—Maud solía llamarme así —dijo con desagrado—. Ella y sus estúpidos diminutivos. Pero es curioso, nunca nadie supo de eso.

La rosa rodeó a la purpura.

—¿Cómo? —continuó—. ¿Cómo es que alguien como tu sabe eso? ¡No! Olvídate de eso. Hay preguntas más importantes.

_Pinkie _empezó a avanzar, amenazante, hacia Twilight quien retrocedía dominada cada vez más por la confusión y el miedo.

—¡¿Cómo es que lo lograste?! Fue Rarity ¿No es así? ¡Esa bruja inescrupulosa!

—Pinkie, ¿De que estas hablando? —Twilight estaba cada vez más asustada ante la agresividad de una cara familiar.

—¡Me llamó Pinkamena! ¡¿Acaso eres tonta?!

Pinkamena perforó con su mirada los aterrados y húmedos ojos de la alicornio. Leyó en ellos la verdad y su ira se aplacó, suavizando la expresión en el rostro de la rosada.

—¡Imposible! Tú no eres Sparkle.

Se alejó de la temblorosa poni y empezó a balbucear consigo misma. Su cabeza era un péndulo, su mirada temblaba y enfurecía, y temblaba de nuevo. Pronto volteó con lengua afilada.

—Habla.

—¿C-c-cómo dices? —susurró, porque el instinto se lo decía.

—Debe haber una historia detrás de ti, todos tenemos una ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Twilight no veía otra opción. Necesitaba ese rostro familiar de su lado, porque aún confiaba en él y no tenía a quien más acudir. Así que lo soltó todo, el reto, el accidente, su teoría, todo. Pinkamena solo oía con atención cada palabra que la alicornio regurgitaba entre tartamudeos y muletillas. Cuando al fin terminó su historia la rosada poni soltó una enérgica carcajada.

Pero no una agradable de oír.

—Déjame ver si entendí bien ¿vienes de un mundo donde se practica magia y un hechizo fuera de control te trajo aquí? ¡Esa es la historia más ridícula que he escuchado!

—¡Pero es verdad!

—¡Ja! Sabes cuál sería una verdad más plausible: tú, un experimento que se escapó de Rarity Industries, buscando refugió conmigo inventando una historia descabellada.

—No soy un experimento de nadie —Twilight se estaba quebrando.

La repugnante carcajada de Pinkamena tronó con más fuerza.

—¡No puede ser! Y haz llegado a repetirte tanto tu mentira que terminaste creyéndotela ¡Que pa-té-ti-co!

—¡Basta! —Estalló la alicornio.

La frustración y la ira invadió cada hebra de su ser. Cada vena, cada arteria hirvió en magia. Magia que se apoderó de cada objeto del lugar, hasta la última mota de polvo. La yegua de crin rosa tembló de miedo una vez más, creyendo que se trataba de una manifestación divina.

—No hables más. Te lo advierto ¡no quiero oír sonido alguno salir de tu boca! No soy un experimento, no soy una mentirosa. No soy nada más que una poni asustada y que está buscando una explicación a todo esto y lo único que encuentra es a una estúpida yegua ¡con la cara de su amiga!

Enfatizó sus últimas palabras con un fuerte golpe de cascos al suelo, haciendo templar la estructura entera. Cada objeto cayó al suelo con su particular estrépito, quebrándose, astillándose, rompiéndose en el proceso.

Twilight volvió a tomar conciencia de lo que la rodeaba. Nubes de polvo, muebles astillados. La bella caja musical, rota a sus pies. La poni rosa temblando, encogida del terror contra el frente del mostrador.

—Celestia ¿qué he hecho? —Susurró Twilight—. Lo… lo siento tanto. No quise…

—Es imposible —hiló débilmente Pinkamena—. Tú no deberías existir ¡Los alicornios no existen!

Twilight recordó la discusión entre los tres potrillos. _Los alicornios no existen _había dicho uno ¿Qué querían decir? ¡Claro que existen! Ella misma es una prueba de ello.

La purpura trató de convencer a Pinkamena de que lo que afirmaba era algo absurdo. Pero la rosada solo miraba una estantería hecha añicos, con algunos libros desparramados alrededor de ella. Más en concreto, al pequeño montículo de libros.

Twilight comprendió que Pinkamena todavía estaba dominada por el miedo y decidió tomar distancia. El silencio dominó la tienda durante varios minutos que a Twilight se le hicieron insoportables. Cantó entonces el arrullo que le cantaban sus padres.

Pinkamena oyó cantar a ese omnipotente ser y sintió su corazón descansar. Su cuerpo se entregó a las serenas notas de su voz y pronto la divina figura desapareció de su vista, y fue remplazada por una yegua de pelaje purpura que se sentía sola. La poni de crin algodonada se incorporó y camino despacio hacia Twilight.

—Los alicornios si existen —dijo la poni de crin lavanda cuando terminó de cantar—. ¿Verdad?

Pinkamena no medió palabra con ella. La miró a los ojos y su corazón sintió algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: lástima. Fue hasta la astillada estantería con el montículo de libros y volvió con uno. Se lo ofreció a Twilight quien, confundida, lo tomó.

—Estaré en la cocina preparando té —dijo antes de desaparecer detrás del mostrador.

Twilight, nuevamente, se encontró sola.

Inspeccionó la tapa del libro. En ella estaba ilustrada la montaña de Canterlot, pero el castillo en ella era más austero, frio y oscuro que las majestuosas torres blancas de la ciudad. En el firmamento nocturno dos estrellas destacaban entre sus pares. Tanto que competían con el brillo de la luna. Debajo y por delante, seis unicornios, tres con joyas en forma de sol y tres con lunas, encapuchados con capas color vino, alzaban sus cuernos apuntando a las estrellas.

Abrió la primera página del libro y lo primero que leyó fue: _"La tragedia de las Hermanas y su Legado."_

Miró de nuevo la tapa. La ilustración estaba hecha para un libro infantil, pero el título no parecía querer atraer un público semejante.

Pasó de página y comenzó a leer.

_Hubo una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en el reino de Equestria, dos nobles hermanas que reinaban juntas y creaban armonía en la región. Para hacerlo la mayor usaba su poder de unicornio para traer el amanecer, la menor traía la Luna al anochecer._

_Así le daban equilibrio al reino y a sus súbditos, todas las variedades de ponis. Pero con el tiempo, la menor se llenó de celos._

_Los ponis jugaban en el día que la mayor les brindaba, pero dormían durante la hermosa noche. _

_Una noche fatal, la menor se negó a bajar la luna para dar paso al día. La hermana mayor quiso razonar con ella, pero la amargura de la menor la transformo en un monstruo oscuro con el único deseo de sumir al reino en la noche eterna._

_Con pesar, la mayor usó una magia, olvidada ya por los ponis, para derrotar a su hermana. Pero algo salió terriblemente mal. La misteriosa magia tomo el control de la batalla, amenazando con la destrucción de todo el reino. La hermana mayor como último acto de valor, destruyó la magia y ambas hermanas desaparecieron para siempre._

_Desde entonces, y generación tras generación, un grupo de seis unicornios se hicieron responsables del Sol y la Luna, así como también de inculcar los valores que las hermanas transmitieron generación tras generación._

_Se bautizaron como la "Logia de la Noche y el Día", cumpliendo así la última voluntad de las hermanas._

Palabra tras palabra, frase tras frase, una a una, filosas y frías, se clavaban en el pecho de la alicornio. Tan dolorosas que olvidó como respirar. Tan ruines que destruyeron su realidad. Tan insensibles ante los paralizados parpados. Tan pesadas que el libro se hizo insostenible y ahora caía hacia su inevitable choque. Tan crueles que su garganta no encontró palabras de consuelo y, en un acto desesperado, su mente trató de consolarla sacando a flote todo recuerdo de aquella que fue alguna vez su protectora, su confidente, su maestra y tutora, la que le enseño el valor de la amistad.

Al chocar el libro contra el suelo, esas sádicas palabras tomaron nuevos bríos que se clavaron aún más hondo en el pecho de Twilight. Y recordó cómo respirar, y sus ojos recordaron cómo llorar… y su garganta recordó cómo gritar.

—0—

Alma que lloró en pena, ahora con lágrima seca, mira su alrededor: todo muerto, todo frio. Twilight, así, se aisló del mundo. Cada movimiento era mecánico: tomar la taza, sorberla, estaba fría, dejarla descansar en el plato. Pinkamena se disculpó por la falta de azúcar. No le importó.

Después de casi desfallecer Pinkamena apareció y la guió hacia la cocina. Un estéril espacio de azulejos en el piso y las paredes, una cocina, algunas alacenas y muebles, una mesa y dos sillas; todos blancos. Una única ventana cuadrada dejaba filtrar una luz verdosa, lo que le daba al pequeño espacio un tono enfermizo.

—¿Cómo son ellas? —Preguntó Pinkamena, queriendo romper el incómodo silencio.

Twilight, en su introversión, no entendió de quienes estaba hablando la poni rosada. Tampoco era muy clara preguntando por las amigas de la alicornio.

—Oh… —exclamó Twilight terminando de comprender la pregunta de Pinkamena—. Si, mis amigas. ¿Por dónde podría empezar?

Tantos recuerdos, tantas alegrías y tristezas, tantos momentos divertidos, tantos frustrantes, tantas aventuras compartidas, cuantos valores aprendidos. Si no estaban ellas para aliviar su corazón, lo estaban sus recuerdos.

—Sabes, antes de Ponyville, pensaba que las amistades eran una distracción, un obstáculo que impedían alcanzar metas realmente importantes. ¡Que ingenua que era en ese entonces!

_"__¡Excelente trabajo, Pinkamena!" _se reprochó en sus adentros la poni rosa. _"Ahora tendrás que soportar sus cursilerías."_

—No estaba del mejor humor en mi primer día en Ponyville cuando conocí a Pinkie —continuó Twilight—. ¡No tú, por supuesto! Otra Pinkamena que le gusta que la llamen Pinkie.

_"__¿Tan patética soy en tu mundo?"_

—Entusiasta, enérgica, siempre tan feliz. Es capaz de iluminar el día de cualquier poni, no importa cuán triste esté. Siempre esforzándose en hacer las mejores y más divertidas fiestas. Vive para ver a sus amigos y familia sonreír todos los días.

_"__Yo desistí de hacer eso hace largo tiempo."_

—Otra que tiene a la familia y amigos por delante es Applejack.

_"__Naturalmente tenía que ser amiga de esos locos."_

—Ella y su hermano son los ponis más simples que he conocido. No tienen más aspiraciones que ver su granja producir incansablemente las mejores manzanas de toda Equestria. Trabajadora, honesta, feliz y orgullosa de lo que es.

Casi tan orgullosa como Rainbow Dash.

Pinkamena casi escupe el té que estaba bebiendo. _"No puede estar hablando enserio. ¿Amiga de un Rainbow?"_

Es curioso como los recuerdos tienen tanto el poder de torturar y atormentar como aliviar el dolor de un corazón herido. Tanto las grandes aventuras como como los pequeños momentos. Estos últimos, los más atesorados, son los que definen quienes somos y cuan valiosas son las personas que nos rodean. Un trago de agua dado a un amigo sediento. Una frase que escapa de nuestro pensamiento, pero con una profundidad inesperada. Una mirada compasiva y una sonrisa comprensiva dada en un momento de angustia. Contar un chiste en medio del estrés. Un momento de coraje que te obliga a salir de tu seguridad.

Mientras más lo piensas, más te das cuenta de que no estás solo, nunca lo has estado, aunque estés seguro de ello.

Twilight abrazó los recuerdos de sus amigas y dejó que la invadan.

El de Rainbow Dash, tan segura de sí misma, a veces rayando la vanidad, pero siempre fiel a sus amigos y principios.

Rarity, la más fina de todas sus amigas, quizás demasiado fina. Podría decirse de ella que creció en las más altas esferas de Canterlot. Pero no. Ella es nativa de Ponyville y orgullosa hija del pueblo que la vio crecer, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Gran artista y del más generoso corazón.

A la tímida Fluttershy le era toda una hazaña darle su nombre a un desconocido cuando la conoció. ¿Cómo sobrevive socialmente si se espanta por un simple hola? Y en menos de un año había superado tantas barreras, y su confianza, crecido a pasos agigantados. No podía evitar sentir orgullo y admiración por la pegaso color manteca.

Y Spike…

—¿Un novio? —insinuó Pinkamena con una picara mirada.

La poni rosa se había rendido. Casi se ahogó con el té cuando la alicornio habló sobre Rarity como una de sus amigas. Su historia no tenía ni pies, ni cabeza. La única explicación posible, para que alambrara con lógica todo lo que ella estaba diciendo, era que existía de verdad un mundo con las hermanas vivas y reinando, como el descrito por Twilight, ¡algo totalmente descabellado!

Pero ya no importaba. Pinkamena optó por creer en las bobadas de Twilight antes que contraer migraña tratando de darles sentido.

—¡¿Qué? No! —Respondió la alicornio, con un claro gesto de rechazo—. Él es mi asistente número uno. Además es un bebé dragón, pero muy maduro para su edad.

—Un segundo —interrumpió Pinkamena. ensombreciendo su expresión—. ¿Tienes un dragón? ¡Por favor, dime que no lo trajiste aquí!

Twilight no pudo responder a la pregunta, pero tampoco necesito dar una. La rosada la obtuvo con solo mirar dentro de sus ojos. Y en un arranque de ira, reventó la taza de té que sostenía en sus cascos contra la pared.

—¡NO PUEDES SER TAN IDIOTA! —rugió la rosa—. ¡Tú mundo debe ser todo dulces y arcoíris! "Los alicornios existen" ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua?!

—No-no entiendo… —tartamudeó Twilight, asustada.

—¿Qué no entiendes? Tú y tu brillante cabezota deberían haberlo notado ya. Esta no es una Equestria amigable para los ponis y mucho menos para un dragón. Tu "queridísimo asistente número uno" será cazado, si no es que lo estén cazando ya, por el poder que puede otorgar. Así ha sido durante el último milenio con cada dragón ¡hasta su extinción hace ciento cincuenta años!

A Twilight se le estrujó el corazón. Hasta ese momento no había reparado en la ausencia de Spike o lo peligroso que podía ser ese mundo para él, y se detestó por eso.

Siempre se procuró garantizarle seguridad. Tanto con Nightmare Moon como con Discord ella se cercioró de que el dragón no saldría de la biblioteca sin su consentimiento. Era su responsabilidad, su prioridad. Nunca conjuraba un hechizo sobre él sin antes estar completamente segura de no dañarlo, o al menos ser capaz de revertir los efectos.

Cuando el deber llamó al Imperio de Cristal, la razón por la que aceptó que la siguiera en su búsqueda del corazón, fue para asegurarse de que no saldría de las inmediaciones del castillo. ¿Quién sabría cuando Cadance podía volver a fallar?

Y ahora estaba perdido ¡quizás solo! En una ciudad desesperada, sin sentido, sin límite en su codicia. No debía perder más tiempo. Pero cuando por fin se dispuso, Pinkamena le bloqueo la salida.

—No vas a salir de aquí hasta ocultar esas alas. Si saben que buscas un dragón con esa forma lo van a cazar con más ahínco. Hay que jugar inteligente si lo queremos sano.

La razón tardo en llegar a Twilight. Luchó contra los argumentos de la rosada, luchó contra sus intentos de detenerla. Pero cuando puso un casco en la puerta, se vio a sí misma y vio que Pinkamena tenía un punto _"Los alicornios no existen:"_ No sabía nada de la Equestria que se extendía frente a ella. Lo único que podía hacer era confiar en la terrestre.

—Toma —Pinkamena le extendió un trozo de papel y una llave—. Es la dirección de una amiga, podemos confiar plenamente en ella. Tienes mi armario en la planta alta y algunas ropas en la tienda para ponerte. Cierra con llave cuando salgas.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A buscar rumores sobre tu dragón. Una criatura así no pasa desapercibida. Nos vemos aquí en dos horas.

—Pero…

—Es mejor que nos dividamos, ocuparemos más terreno —Tomó uno de los cascos de la princesa y lo envolvió entre los suyos—. Nos será más fácil encontrarlo así. Confía en mí. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

Twilight trató de buscar mentira en los ojos de la rosada, pero lo único que encontraba en ellos era el reflejo del puro y honesto deseo de ayudarla. Suspiró y afirmó con la cabeza.

—0—

Se despidieron y Pinkamena tomó su habitual camino hacia un bar ubicado en una calle importante, a un par de cuadras de su negocio. Era el mejor lugar para empezar e iba ahí cada noche después de "ver como juntaba polvo la mercancía", usual manera con la que llamaba su trabajo.

El lugar tenía su elegancia a pesar de su decadente clientela y el desinterés de sus dueños en lo que a mantenimiento se refiere.

Pinkamena se sentó en una mesa cerca de la radio. Estaban pasando una popular canción de los Jazz Moons.

Al aproximársele uno se los mozos, ella ordenó lo de siempre. Y, disfrutando su jarra de sidra, escucha atenta a los murmullos que pululaban entre las demás mesas.

La mayoría eran comentarios sobre la repentina tormenta eléctrica de hace un par de horas atrás. Un obrero de Rarity Industries estaba temblando, contando que había visto a las bestias cargar un bulto fuera de las instalaciones. Interesante rumor. Quizás el dragón de Twilight tuvo la desgracia de parar en ese horrendo lugar.

"Otro para ella" pensó Pinkamena.

Pero había un borracho habitual del lugar que no paraba de vociferar su alocada historia. Una que a la poni rosa le llamó poderosamente la atención.

—¡Pero es verdad! —Gimió el alcohólico poni tirando de la camisa de uno de sus reidores.

Él y tres ponis más, estaban sentados en la barra. El trio se mofaba del pobre borracho agitándole una jarra que, cada vez que lo intentaba, no podía alcanzarla.

—Los vi con mis propios ojos.

—¡Ridículo! —Dijo el poni de la camisa mofándose de él—. Si fuera cierto esos monstruos que la guardan te hubieran devorado sin dudar.

—Pe-pero… —balbuceaba parte por el alcohol que llevaba dentro, parte por el alcohol que no logrará tragar.

—Ya basta —dijo otro—. Me deprimes —luego se dirigió al cantinero—. ¡Nos vamos Joe!

El poni de la camisa dio un fondo blanco a la jarra, disfrutando como las lágrimas brotaban de aquel patético ser. Pagó las bebidas a Joe y se fue, dejando al pobre ebrio buscando señales de una gota en el fondo de la jarra.

Lentamente, Pinkamena se aproximó a él.

—Ay, pobre ¡pobre! Thunderlane —Dijo la rosada rodeándole la nuca con una pata—. Tan sediento, sin dinero, sin nadie generoso de pagarle un trago.

Puso en frente de del pegaso su jarra rebosante del dorado líquido. A Thunderlane se le agrandaron las pupilas. Pero en cuanto intentó tomar la jarra, Pinkamena rápidamente la alejó.

—Dime ¿A quiénes viste?

—Ya dije ¡ya les dije y nadie quiere creerme! ¡Rarity y el dragón! Los vi paseando juntos.

El desprolijo pegaso, en un salvaje impulso, le arrebató la jarra a Pinkamena. Ella, sin embargo, no se enojó, ni siquiera mostró molestarse, solo dibujó una amplia y placentera sonrisa.

—Eres todo un tigre en los negocios.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Thunderlane sintiéndose terrible por su comportamiento.

—Quitarme mi único medio para negociar cuando estamos a la mitad de la transacción, así no tenga otra alternativa que darte más. —sin alterar la sonrisa, acercó sus labios a la oreja del pegaso y le susurró—. Te daré cinco más si me dices el lugar exacto donde los viste.

* * *

**Siguiente capítulo:Partes Faltantes.**

**Fe de erratas:**

**En el proceso de subir el capítulo, me olvide de decirles algo: Además de enlistar las referencias de otras obras (sean películas, libros, series de TV), también pondré en esta misma sección, canciones y temas que cantan y tocan los protagonistas (Con la contraparte de Applejack pasará bastante de eso).**

**Esto no lo tienen que tomar como algo obligatorio, sino mas bien como una sugerencia.**

**Esta en particular la descubrí cuando ya, hacía rato, estaba hecha la parte de la cajita musical y el recuerdo de Twilight con el arrullo de sus padres, ¡y me muero por compartirselas! :D**

_**Arrullo que Twilight recuerda: Wonderer's Lullaby, de Adriana Figueroa.**_

**Eso es todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, comenten y nos leemos luego n_n**


	4. Capítulo 4: Partes Faltantes

**¿Qué? ¿devuelta tan pronto?**

**Sip queridos lectores, puesto que este capitulo lo tenia terminado antes que el anterior. tuve que estar unos dias corrigiendo algunas discontinuidades que se presentaban, pero acá esta.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Partes Faltantes.**

El desconcierto de Applejack era grande.

Había sido despertada y bruscamente empujada por un poni de floja dentadura, solo porque la sorprendió recostada en su jardín.

Pero la desventura de la vaquera no terminó ahí, con un viejo amargado tachándola de vagabunda. Unas cuadras más adelante llamó a la puerta de otra casa. Una madre con su bebé llorando en brazos la atendió. Applejack preguntó dónde estaba, pero solo recibió un _"¡Borracha!"_ y un portazo de parte de ella. Siguió llamando puerta por puerta hasta desistir después de que un unicornio la amenazó con dispararle con su magia.

Los ponis en el barrio eran poco amigables y, sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo del lugar. Las calles, prolijamente asfaltadas, eran protegidas por una bóveda echa con las copas de altos árboles plantados en cada vereda. Las casas, con su propio patiecito, algunas de un único piso, otras de dos, denotaban una cierta comodidad económica. Sus fachadas, simples y preciosas, combinaban con la belleza de sus jardines. Al verlos, Applejack pudo entender por qué aquel viejo poni estaba tan molesto.

Se sentó en una esquina para aclarar sus ideas y, de paso, disfrutar el suave sonido de las hojas meciéndose con la fresca brisa y el piar de los pájaros reforzando sus nidos. Sin duda era una tarde de otoño. Una tarde que no había escuchado nunca. No era la silenciosa música del campo de manzanos, ni tampoco el ruido del centro comercial de Ponyville. Era una perfecta combinación de ambos. Un grupo de potrillos jugando a gritos a media cuadra de distancia, alguien martillando sobre madera a otra, un ruido que le recordaba a la locomotora de los hermanos Flim Flam a tres calles; y aun así, el sonido de los animales y los arboles no se veían opacados. El silencio en ruido. Era extraño, diferente, despreocupado.

Un estruendo cortó en seco el tranquilo ambiente y despertó a Applejack de su ensueño.

—¡Demonios! —gritó un eco.

La granjera entornó sus oídos hacia la fuente que no paraba de insultar con toda la fuerza de su garganta, y se dirigió a ella sin dejar de pensar que le sonaba poderosamente familiar. Sin embargo no tuvo que ir muy lejos para dar con ella.

Una casa de dos pisos blanca, de ventanas azules simples y un simpático techito de tejas del mismo color. Pero la belleza de esa cada estaba descuidada. Había moho en las salientes de las ventanas y manchas de musgo en el techo, sin contar que el patiecito que tenía estaba repleto de malas hierbas. Dentro se podía escuchar un alboroto de metales chocando contra metales y madera.

Applejack acercó el casco a la puerta, pero se detuvo un instante ¿Y si la atendía otro de esos locos ponis? Muy bonito lugar, pero los que lo habitaban eran todo menos agradables. Largo un suspiro sabiendo que si no probaba una vez más no lo descubriría.

Llamó.

—¡Ugh! ¡Les dije que largo! —Respondió—. No quiero saber nada con los Testigos de Celestia.

Applejack reconoció la voz de Twilight al instante.

—¿Twilight? Twilight soy yo, Applejack.

—¿Applejack? Espera un momento —detrás de la entrada se oyeron trotes, cerrojos abriéndose y trabas corriéndose, demasiadas para una puerta simple de madera—. Creí que eras uno de esos chiflados pregonando cuentos sobre alicor...nios.

Al abrirse la puerta ambas miradas se encontraron, y se petrificaron en su sitio. La poni frente a Applejack era un calco de Twilight, más no Twilight. Ella era ligeramente más baja que su amiga, sin alas y un ¿cuerno postizo? Conectado a una extraña mochila.

La poni purpura y Applejack, primero, apuntaron sus patas, la primera, a la pata izquierda de Applejack y esta al cuerno de "Twilight".

— ¿Qué le paso a tu…? —empezaron a preguntar ambas al mismo tiempo, pero rápidamente se interrumpieron y miraron a la parte que apuntó la una a la otra—. ¿Qué le paso a mi qué?

Por más que buscara, Applejack no encontraba nada raro en su pata, todo estaba en su lugar, sin rasguños, sin dolor.

—…regulador de mana parece estable —A la vaquera le llamó la atención la extraña jerga que la poni estaba soltando—. El cristal está un poco caliente. No hay daños superficiales en la parte del chispero.

Observó con más cuidado el artificio atado a la cabeza de la Twilight terrestre: un cono de hierro pulido, con finos grabados, coronado por una brillante gema de color azul. De la base, salía un cabe que se conectaba a la mochila, equipada con un frasco de vidrio que contenía un líquido azul y un par de medidores de presión.

Volvió su mirada al cuerno y notó que Twilight, hacía largo rato, la miraba despectivamente. Se produjo un largo silencio, que duró dos martillazos y una grosería al cielo, provenientes de una casa a una cuadra de distancia. Por fin la "unicornio" habló.

—Te mandaron a robar mi trabajo ¿no es así? —el tono de su voz, calmo, sin emociones, dejaba en claro que cosa semejante le habían hecho antes.

—¿De… de qué hablas? —Applejack, por reflejo, desvió su mirada.

—¡Oh, vamos! No seas condescendiente conmigo. No soy tonta.

—Seguro, usted no es tonta —dijo la granjera, tratando de controlarse—. Pero tampoco tiene derecho de tratarme como…

—¡Sí! si tengo todo el derecho —Contendió la artífice—. ¿Por qué no sales de ese ridículo disfraz? No te sirve de nada ¿Cuánto te pagaron? Debió ser mucho como para aceptar el haberte vestido como una de mis mejores amigas. Porque si algo está claro es que ¡tú no eres Applejack!

—¡Escúcheme bien _Twilight_! —Encaró la vaquera ofendida, chocando su cabeza con la de su contrincante—. No sé de qué está hablando, pero de algo estoy segura ¡Yo si soy Applejack! Orgullosa miembro de la familia Apple. Hija de Apple Bloom y Orangejack, nieta de Apple Smith, y descendiente de la rama que fundó Ponyville. Y nadie, repito ¡nadie! Pone en duda quien soy.

Tantas frustraciones que tantos ponis le habían dado, se descargaron en la gota que derramó su vaso. Cuando terminó su desquite se dio cuenta que Twilight estaba estupefacta. Otro silencio se cernió sobre las dos, que duro lo que una yegua reprochándole a su marido la torpeza de pegarse con el martillo. Esta vez, la que lo rompió fue Applejack.

—Lo… lo siento —se quitó el sombrero apenada—. No debí…

—¿De dónde dices que vienes? —la interrumpió Twilight.

—De Ponyville, pero…

—¿Estas segura de venir de Ponyville?

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

—No puede ser —dijo la purpura. Se quitó el _cuerno_ y la mochila y volvió a los adentros—. Ven, pasa.

—¿Por qué no puede ser? Ponyville es el pueblo más cercano a Canterlot. O sea, sé que es difícil hallarlo en un mapa, pero…

—Porque no existe ningún lugar llamado Ponyville.

Applejack quedó paralizada ante la respuesta ¿Cómo es que el pueblo que la vio crecer no existía? No tenía sentido.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada o vas a entrar?

Applejack decidió seguirla y averiguar que estaba pasando.

La casa mostraba un diseño simple en el interior a juego con el de la fachada. Paredes blancas, piso de cerámico rojo; en la entrada un gran espejo con mostrador; en la sala un par de sofás carmín y una mesita de café, encima de una alfombra felpuda de colores cremosos. Pero todo parecía sucio. Applejack podía notar una fina capa de polvo en todo mueble que no llevara algún mantel, y en los que eran de frecuente uso, la limpieza era desprolija, como si la dueña nunca tuviera tiempo de limpiar la casa apropiadamente.

Twilight guió a la granjera hacia el sótano por unas escaleras al fondo de la casa. Al llegar, Applejack vio una enorme cantidad de extraños aparatos y maquinas apilados desprolijamente en una mesa de trabajo que cubría casi las cuatro paredes del lugar. El resto lo ocupaba una gran estantería llena de cuadernos, carpetas y planos. En el medio, otra mesa de trabajo llena de más artificios.

Twilight se aventuró a entrar al pasillo que formaban las dos mesas, se detuvo a leer los raros dibujos que hacía una de las máquinas y murmuraba al respecto. Applejack estaba parada en el umbral mirando confundida a la poni purpura que "leía" el dibujo y la miraba a ella, de nuevo al dibujo, de nuevo a ella, murmuró algo. Siguió hasta otro artilugio que dibujaba algo diferente. Comparó ambos dibujos y los sopeso como si fuera una balanza, levantó las cejas. Los comparó con un tercer dibujo, agrando los ojos; y regresó a Applejack deslumbrada por algo que la granjera no comprendía.

—Imposible —dijo al fin la inventora—. ¡Increíble!

Estaba sonriendo… No era broma ¡Estaba sonriendo! Sonriendo de la emoción.

—¿Cómo es? ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya? ¿Cómo es Canterlot? ¿Cuántos años tiene _Ponyville_? ¿Cuán avanzados son, tecnológicamente hablando? Bueno, deben ser muy avanzados siendo que viajaron en el tiempo. ¡Aw te pareces tanto a Applejack! ¿Qué serás? ¿Tataranieta; tátara, tátara tataranieta? Espera, ¿no es un riesgo para tu línea que hayas venido aquí? ¡Ah! tu línea va a desaparecer ¡y tú con ella!

—¡Wow, wow! Despacio dulzura —dijo Applejack mareada por tantas preguntas—. Ni siquiera yo logro comprender lo que está pasando. Solo recuerdo que mi amiga preparaba un hechizo, algo salió mal y…

—¡¿Practican magia en el futuro?! —_Twilight_ estaba estupefacta—. ¿No… no se limitan a mover objetos con sus cuernos los unicornios?

—Pues no —dijo la granjera sorprendida por la reacción de la purpura—. Cada uno de ellos tiene su propio repertorio de hechizos.

—¡Que inconciencia! —Su disgusto era más que evidente—. ¿No se acuerdan de lo peligrosa que es la magia?

Applejack quiso calmar a la Twilight terrestre diciéndole que la magia era perfectamente segura, como algo común y sin importancia, pero alguien tocó la entrada.

—¿Cuándo me van a dejar en paz? —Gritó irritada la inventora—. ¡No quiero saber nada con los Testigos de Celestia!

—Testigos de ¿qué?

A Applejack se le cayeron las orejas del estupor. _"No puede ser ella ¿o sí?" _se preguntó. Miró a la terrestre purpura y esta estaba blanca. _Twilight_ solo pudo escupir entre tartamudeos:

—¿Ma-mamá? ¿E-eres tú?

—Esto se va a poner feo —dijo la vaquera.

—0—

La Twilight terrestre manipulaba los cerrojos uno por uno, lenta y pesadamente, retrasando el inevitable momento en que la puerta se abriría. Cuando vio a la alicornio, pensó que su madre estaba sosteniendo un espejo y, acto reflejo, estiró los cascos para ayudarla. Sin embargo, no encontró espejo alguno que agarrar. En su lugar había una poni purpura de corte simple y recto, del cual surge un largo cuerno, más alta que ella. Vestía una camisa blanca bajo un corsé escarlata y una mirada confusa bajo su recto flequillo morado.

—No puede ser —tembló la inventora—. No me digan que cedí a los deseos de mi madre y me casé.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —reaccionó aterrada la alicornio _"¡Celestia nos libre, No!"_—. No hay tiempo para explicaciones, necesito tu ayuda ¡es una emergencia!

—¿Twilight? —Asomó por detrás la vaquera—. ¿Realmente eres tú?

Twilight no pudo contenerse al reconocer la campirana voz de la poni anaranjada. El efusivo abrazo que le dio casi dejó a la vaquera sin aire en los pulmones. Applejack nunca había visto así a su amiga.

Luego de que Twilight no diera señales de querer soltar a Applejack y la situación se pusiera algo incomoda, la vaquera preguntó por la emergencia de la alicornio.

—Es Spike —dijo, dejando de abrazar a Applejack—. Está en peligro.

—¿Quién es Spike? —preguntó la inventora.

Twilight miró a su contraparte, dudo un momento, pero decidió confiar.

—Mi asistente. Él es un dragón. Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, ¡su ayuda! Por favor, tenemos que encontrarlo cuanto antes. Si algo malo le llegara a pasar…

Perdía la voz de solo pensar en las atrocidades que le podían hacer si caía en cascos indeseados, mientras que a la inventora le costaba digerir lo que acababa de oír. Applejack trató de contener a su amiga.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien. ¿Tienes a alguien más buscándolo?

—Si —dijo tratando de mantener la compostura—. Esta Pinkamena averiguando su paradero.

—Pinkamena —dijo la inventora, saliendo de su trance.

Twilight afirmó con la cabeza.

—No, no, no, no, no, ¡NO!

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto la vaquera a la alterada purpura terrestre.

—¡Pinkamena es lo que pasa! ¡¿Cómo pudiste confiar en ella?!

—¿Qué no es tu amiga? —pregunto asustada la alicornio.

—Pinkamena es todo menos alguien de fiar. ¡Una víbora manipuladora! Solo sabe utilizar a los ponis para su propio beneficio. No conoce de amistad y no le interesa hacer actos altruistas. Ella misma es su único interés ¡y tú le acabas de entregar en bandeja de plata a tu dragón!

El mundo se volvió negro de nuevo para la alicornio. La voz de la inventora solo eran ecos inentendibles, y Applejack, una sombra que iba y venía a sus órdenes. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua? Pinkamena no era Pinkie Pie, pero ¿tan diferente podía ser de la conocida cándida rosa?

—… Twilight, ¡Twilight! —llamó la vaquea— Reacciona, por favor. Ahora no es momento para rendirse. Spike te necesita ahora más que nunca.

Twilight salió de su pozo. _"Applejack tiene razón" _se dijo _"No es momento para rendirse"._

—Posiblemente vuelva a su tienda una vez tenga a Spike —dijo al fin—. Hay cosas ahí que ella de seguro se querrá llevar.

—Entonces no perdamos más tiempo —sentenció la inventora.

Y partieron a todo galope. Twilight, la alicornio, se dio cuenta que Chucherías Pinkamena quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad. El juego de la macabra rosa era arriesgado, pero admirablemente inteligente: Distracción.

Se sentía una tonta por no haberlo notado antes. La falsa ira y compasión, la dirección de la casa de la inventora, su evasión de revelar el nombre de su "amiga". Todo el camino de ida pensando en lo que Spike podría sufrir si llegara a ser atrapado por alguno de esos ponis codiciosos, y ahora vislumbraba un monstruo mucho peor: la codicia de Pinkamena.

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle inspirada en el dibujo de YokoKinawa (DevianArt)**

**Pensé que estaba haciendo una referencia a Volver al Futuro con el gag de Twilight y Applejack, pero se ve que me confundí. No sé que referencia trate de hacer ahí :(**

**Próximo**** capitulo (pero no pronto, eso es seguro) las cosas se pondrán un poco emocionantes: ****El Bulevar de los Artistas de Vodevil.**


End file.
